Never gone!
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH, HPDM, Harry ist verliebt, Ginny und Neville kommen sich dauernd in die Quere, Draco ist genervt, McGonagall ist verlegen, Dumbledore ist durchsichtig, Voldemort hat Rheuma und Hermine ist der Chef und Ron ein Schwein.


**Titel:** Never gone!

**Autor:** Alraune

**Disclaimer:** JKR: Alles; Mir: Nix

**Warnung:** SLASH! Absolute Sinnlosigkeit! xD Und falls ihr euch fragt, ob ich weiß, was Logik ist... Nein, ich weiß es nicht! Hab ich noch nie gehört! xD

**Widmung:** Die Story hier ist für Silithiel, die mir die Vorgaben für diese Geschichte geliefert hat. -knuddel-

**Summary:** SLASH, HPDM, Harry ist verliebt, Ginny und Neville kommen sich dauernd in die Quere, Draco ist genervt, McGonagall ist verlegen, Dumbledore ist durchsichtig, Voldemort hat Rheuma und Hermine ist der Chef und Ron ein Schwein.

A/N: Und schon wieder eine wahnsinnige Story von mir! Mwahahahahaha!

xXx

Never gone!

Es war eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache, dass Professor Dumbledore 1996 gestorben war, von Snape umgebracht. Allgemein bekannte Tatsachen erweisen sich jedoch häufig als nicht ganz so wahr, wie sie aussehen. Mit Sicherheit habt ihr alle an der Stelle, an der Dumbledore starb, ein paar Tränen herausgedrückt und so übersehen, oder vielmehr überlesen, dass erwähnt wurde, dass über Dumbledores totem Körper kurz eine blaue Rose aufglühte.

Jetzt fragt ihr euch sicherlich, was das zu bedeuten hat. Ich werde es euch sagen:

Eines Abends, als alle Schüler von Hogwarts ziemlich betrübter Stimmung in der Großen Halle saßen und lustlos ihren Kartoffeleintopf mit grünen Bohnen und Waldpilzen löffelten (Ihr habt doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft gedacht, dass ich euch einfach so sagen würde, dass Dumbledore wieder aufersteht und es ein Happyend gibt, oder? Tsts!), stürzte plötzlich ein sehr aufgeregter junger Mann herein, heftig mit einem _Tagespropheten _wedelnd.

"Du- Weißt- Schon- Wessen (Ja, ich weiß im Gegensatz zu euch, wie man Du- Weißt- Schon- Wer dekliniert) Schlange ist tot!", kreischte er aufgeregt und schmiss ein paar _Tagespropheten _umher.

Hermine fischte einen _Tagespropheten _aus ihrem Kartoffeleintopf mit grünen Bohnen und Waldpilzen und las ungläubig die fettgedruckte Schlagzeile: "Du- Weißt- Schon- Wem seine (Nein, die Leute vom _Tagespropheten _wissen nicht, wie man es dekliniert) Schlange im Wald durch Brotschneidemaschine zerschnipselt".

"Oh, Harry, das ist wunderbar!"

Harry sah sie entsetzt an. "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, Hermine? Die arme Nagini war doch auch nur ein Mensch!"

"Eine Schlange", widersprach Hermine.

Harry riss die Augen auf. "Wusstest du nicht, dass sie Voldemorts verzauberte Frau war? Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sah, spürte ich die ewige Liebe, die zwischen den beiden-"

"Jetzt haben wir alle Horkruxe bis auf Voldemort selbst- Oh, Ron!- zerstört, folglich können wir..." Hermine erging sich in einer langen Rede, die wir jetzt aber einfach leiser stellen können, damit ich die Frage beantworten kann, die mir aus euren Gesichtern entgegenspringt: Ja, Harry hat die Horkruxe zerstört, mit viel Leid, Herzschmerz, Abenteuer und einer tüchtigen Prise Angst, aber ihr wollt sicher nicht, dass ich euch erzähle, wie er das genau angestellt hat, weil ihr alle schon tausende Stories weggeklickt habt, in denen den Autoren ebenjener Fehler passiert ist.

Hermines Rede war fertig und die Schüler atmeten erleichtert auf. "Und was schließen wir daraus? Ja, Harry?"

"Dass man verbieten sollte, Brotschneidemaschinen im Wald aufzustellen", sagte Harry überzeugt.

"Falsch, dass wir Dumbledore brauchen", verkündete Hermine.

"Oooohhh!", machten alle, beeindruckt von ihrer Intelligenz.

"Und wozu?", erkundigte Neville sich, nachdem sie ausgeoooohht hatten.

"Das ist doch egal!", fauchte Hermine. "Wir brauchen ihn! Isso!" (Alle die diesen Witz jetzt verstanden haben: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, die die nicht: Bildungslücke!)

"Ich habe von einem Ritual gelesen, mit dem man Tote heraufbeschwören kann", sagte Hermine mit geheimnisvoll wabernder Stimme.

"Oooohhh!", machten alle, beeindruckt von ihrer Intelligenz.

"Ich brauche jetzt sieben- nein, sechs, Leute, die mir bei dem Ritual helfen!", bestimmte sie. Alle hoben brav die Hand. Hermine wählte Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville und Blaise Zabini aus.

"Folgt mir!"

Hermine holte einen kanariengelben Regenschirm aus ihrer Hosentasche und hielt ihn hoch, während sie vorausging und die anderen ihr im Gänsemarsch folgten.

Als sie im Raum der Wünsche, der sich natürlich hervorragend für Totenbeschwörungen eignete, ankamen, zeichnete Hermine mit einem Stück Kreide ein Osterei auf den Boden.

"Wieso machst du keinen Kreis?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Weil wir hierfür eine Ellüpse brauchen", erwiderte Hermine gereizt und malte kleine Kreuzchen auf den Kreisrand.

"Es heißt Ellipse und außerdem ist das keine Ellipse, sondern ein Osterei", sagte Harry.

"Woher willst du wissen, dass es kein Weihnachtsei ist, hm?", keifte Hermine ihn an. "Und jetzt sei still, ich bin hier der Chef!"

Harry schwieg gehorsam, während Hermine eine Bananenkiste aus dem Regal holte und in die Mitte des Ostereis, Verzeihung, des Eis- das- möglicherweise- auch- ein- Weihnachtsei- sein- könnte, schleifte.

"Wieso Bananenkiste?", fragte Harry.

"Weil Dumbledore gerne Bananen mochte!", fauchte Hermine.

"Ich dachte immer, er würde Süßigkeiten-"

"Keine Widerrede!", herrschte Hermine ihn an. "Los, stellt euch auf!"

Man und frau gehorchte und stellte sich um das Ei- das- möglicherweise- auch- ein- Weihnachtsei- sein- könnte auf. Hermine streckte die Hände aus und ergriff die ihrer Nachbarn. Die anderen taten es ihr nach.

"Sprecht mir nach!", befahl Hermine mit gebieterischer Stimme.

"Sprecht mir nach!", hallte es. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

"Ene mene miste,

es rappelt in der Kiste,

ene mene ma,

jetzt bist du wieder da! Abrakadabra, Hexhex!"

"Ene mene miste,

es rappelt in der Kiste,

ene mene ma,

jetzt bist du wieder da! Abrakadabra, Hexhex!"

Grünlicher Rauch, der nach Eiern- die- möglicherweise- auch- Weihnachtseiern- sein- könnten stank, hüllte die Ritualisierenden ein und ließ sie husten.

"Fürchtet euch nicht!", hallte es aus der Kiste und ein Geist mit Hornbrille und Hochwasserhose stieg aus der Kiste auf. "Peace, wie geht's?"

"Peace auch", grüßte Ginny zurück. "Wie geht's?"

"Du bist der Falsche!", keifte Hermine ihn an. "Geh sofort wieder zurück! Sprecht mir nach!"

"Sprecht mir nach!"

"Ene mene miste,

es rappelt in der Kiste,

ene mene meck,

und du bist weg! Abrakadabra, Hexhex!"

"Ene mene miste,

es rappelt in der Kiste,

ene mene meck,

und du bist weg! Abrakadabra, Hexhex!"

Der Geist verschwand wieder, man hörte noch ein leises "Peace, Bruder, wie geht's?" nachhallen und dann war die Kiste wieder leer.

"Vielleicht sollte ich mal einen anderen Spruch probieren", überlegte Hermine. "Sprecht mir nach!"

"Sprecht mir nach!"

"Ene mene miste,

es rappelt in der Kiste,

ene mene muh,

da bist du! DreimalschwarzeKatze, Hexhex!"

"Ene mene miste,

es rappelt in der Kiste,

ene mene muh,

da bist du! DreimalschwarzeKatze, Hexhex!"

Diesmal hatten sie Glück, ein Dumbledore in Geistform in grüngepunkteter Badehose und mit Sonnenölflasche in der Hand, das er sich gerade auf die Nase rieb, stieg aus der Kiste. (Tja, da habt ihr das mentale Bild, das uns JKR im vierten Band verweigert hat.)

"Hi Leudde, alles klar?"

"Jo", sagte Neville lässig und hob grüßend zwei Finger. Leider schielte er ein wenig und bemerkte so nicht, dass er seine Finger direkt in Ginnys Nase schob. Erst als Ginny überrascht röchelte und seine Finger sich merkwürdig feucht anfühlten, bemerkte er seinen Fehler und zerrte hastig ein kariertes Taschentuch Marke Selbstgestrickt hervor, an dem er sich die Finger abwischte.

"Wir brauchen Sie!", sagte Hermine laut.

"Wozu?", erkundigte Dumbledore sich.

"Wir brauchen Sie!", wiederholte Hermine halsstarrig.

Blaise rollte mit den Augen. "Nagini, Voldemorts Schlange-"

"Frau!", verbesserte Harry aus dem Hintergrund.

"-ist durch eine Brotschneidemaschine im Wald zerschnippelt worden."

"Ich bin gegen Brotschneidemaschinen im Wald!", kreischte Harry und hob triumphierend einen Button hoch, der "Ich bin gegen Brotschneidemaschinen im Wald!" verkündete.

"Jo!", stimmte Neville zu.

"Peace!", nickte Ginny und wedelte dabei so heftig mit ihren Haaren, dass Neville eine ordentliche Menge davon in den Mund bekam und fast daran erstickte.

"Und nun glauben wir, dass wir mit Ihrer Hilfe Voldemort besiegen können", fuhr Blaise fort.

"Klar", sagte Dumbledore. "Aber nur, wenn ich der Chef bin."

"Professor McGonagall hat bestimmt nichts dagegen", erklärte Harry.

"Okay, dann auf zu ihr. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren", bestimmte Hermine.

Wie sie es gewohnt war, folgten ihr alle und sie hielt wieder ihren kanariengelben Regenschirm hoch.

Professor McGonagall saß gerade in ihrem Büro, friedlich an einer Tasse Pfefferminztee süppelnd, als sieben Schüler und ein durchsichtiger Dumbledore hereinstürmten.

Sie ließ ihre Tasse fallen und stürzte auf Dumbledore zu. "Albi!", kreischte sie verzückt.

"Minnie!", krähte Dumbledore und breitete die Arme aus. McGonagall rannte genau auf ihn zu und durch ihn hindurch. Warum? Weil er ein Geist war, natürlich!

Sie krachte vorwärts gegen die Wand und hinterließ ein Loch, das genau die Umrisse ihres Körpers wiedergab.

"Albipurzelchen, was machst du denn hier?", fragte McGonagall und wischte sich den Staub aus dem Gesicht.

"Mein Geist wurde heraufbeschworen, Minniemäuschen", erklärte Dumbledore. Da fiel ihr etwas auf, dass bisher noch niemand bemerkt hatte: "Albihäschen, wo ist denn dein schöner langer Bart?"

Dumbledores Miene verfinsterte sich. "Ich habe ihn mir abgeschnitten, damit ich nicht immer mit Saruman oder Gandalf oder Merlin oder sonstigen langbärtigen Zauberern verwechselt werde", knurrte er.

"Blaise ist verwirrt", sagte Blaise. "Blaise weiß nicht, wer Gandalf und Saruman sind."

"Zauberer aus Mittelerde", erklärte Hermine ihm.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?", stellte Luna die wohl wichtigste Frage. "Wo doch so viele Gurgelnde Giggligger hier drin sind!"

"Nichts", erwiderte Hermine leicht gereizt. "Sie werden uns schon nicht kneifen- Au!"

"Was ist?", fragte Ron und sagte damit zum ersten Mal etwas.

"Jemand hat mich gekniffen!", sagte Hermine empört.

"Das wird wohl ein Gurgelnder Giggligger gewesen sein", stellte Luna sachlich fest.

"Unsinn- Au!"

"Können wir jetzt vielleicht mal aufhören, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun?", fragte Blaise leicht genervt.

"Okay, okay- Au!", grummelte Hermine. "Wir brauchen einen Plan."

"Wir brauchen erst einmal Unterstützung", widersprach Dummbledore vehement. "Wen hättet ihr denn gerne? Also, ich hätte möglicherweise die Malfoys anzubieten, die gerade im Verbotenen Wald wohnen-"

"Aber die sind doch böse!", rief Ginny erstaunt.

"Nein, sie sind Spione von unserer Seite", erklärte Dumbledore.

"Das kann nicht sein!", sagte Hermine.

"Also, ich fand die Malfoys eigentlich schon immer ganz nett", verteidigte Harry sie. "Außerdem sind sie blond. Ich mag gerne Blonde."

"Wie schön, dass alle einverstanden sind!", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich und taperte aus dem Zimmer, um die Malfoys aus dem Wald zu holen.

xXx

Zwei Stunden später tauchte er mit den Malfoys im Schlepptau auf. Sie sahen alle drei wie aus dem Ei- das- möglicherweise- auch- ein- Weihnachtsei- sein- könnte gepellt aus, und man hörte mehrere verstohlene Seufzer, als Draco Malfoy seine kinnlangen, silberblonden Haare aus dem Gesicht schleuderte und hoheitsvoll lächelte.

Beim Abendessen saßen Draco Malfoys Eltern würdevoll am Lehrertisch und lächelten huldvoll, wenn einer sie ansprach. Die anderen saßen an ihren jeweiligen Tischen und hatten sich Spiegel aufgestellt, damit sie Draco Malfoy auch beobachten konnten, wenn er in einer ganz anderen Richtung saß.

Irgendeine dumme Hufflepuff, deren Name euch sowieso nicht interessieren wird, fing mit ihrem Spiegel das Licht genau so ein, dass es direkt in Deans Augen traf und er erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Dabei stieß er Neville an, der Ginnys Becher umwarf und sie ebenfalls zum Zusammenzucken brachte. Ihre langen Haare flogen nach hinten, direkt in Hermines Gesicht, die gerade einen Zauberspruch sprach, um ihre grüne Bohnen in rote zu verwandeln, sie versprach sich und ihre Hand mit dem Zauberstab rutschte auch noch weg. Anstatt "Piggido!", rief sie jetzt "Piggidi!". Der Zauberspruch traf Ron und verwandelte ihn in ein rosiges Schwein. Er war so schwer, dass die Bank auseinanderbrach und er Ginny unter sich begrub. Durch die Schräglage der Bank polterten jetzt aber immer mehr Schüler auf Ron, das Schwein und Ginny, die schon röchelte und japste.

"Harry!", kreischte Draco und fischte einen ziemlich platten Harry aus dem Menschenhaufen.

"Blaise ist verwirrt", sagte Blaise. "Er fragt sich, warum du Potter rettest, obwohl er doch dein Feind ist."

"Eben deswegen", erklärte Draco. "Ich brauche doch einen Feind!"

"Das versteht Blaise nicht", sagte Blaise.

"Ist doch egal", sagte Draco wütend. "Hilf mir lieber, die ganzen Idioten hier auseinander zu fummeln!"

"Blaise tut, was sein bester Freund sagt", sagte Blaise brav und zerrte Luna, die neben Harry auf der Bank gesessen hatte, aus dem Durcheinander hervor. Nach und nach, mit Hilfe von Dumbledore, der von seinem durchsichtigen Thron aus, den er sich heraufbeschworen hatte, Anweisungen krähte, schafften die Schüler es, den Menschenhaufen wieder auseinander zu fisseln. Der Krankenflügel war anschließend bis zum Anschlag gefüllt. Selbst auf dem Boden und unter den Betten wälzten sich noch Schüler auf dem Boden.

Am folgenden Abend war der Gryffindortisch ziemlich leer, obwohl es Schweineschnitzel gab. Hermine saß mit einem Arm in einer Schlinge neben Harry, der seine Krücken neben sich auf die Bank gelegt hatte, und fütterte Ron gedankenverloren. Niemand hatte es geschafft, ihn in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückzuverwandeln, nicht einmal Hermine, die für seinen Zustand verantwortlich war.

"Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit euch zwei?", erkundigte sich Harry. "Ich meine, ihr wart doch vorher zusammen-"

Ron grunzte liebevoll und rieb seine Schnauze an Hermines Knie. "Hm?", nuschelte Hermine. "Hast du Hunger?" Sie hielt ihm zerstreut ihr Schweinesteak hin, wovor er jedoch mit entsetztem Quieken zurückwich.

"Du kannst ihm das doch nicht geben!", sagte Harry entsetzt.

"Wieso nicht? Magst du es?"

"Ich bin Vegetarier!", sagte Harry empört.

"Echt? Dann esse ich es halt..." Hermine schob es sich in den Mund, während sie mit der Linken mit ihrer Gabel im Kürbissaft rührte und mit der Rechten ein wenig Ketchup in den Becher goss. Ron stieß ein Winseln aus und verbarg den Kopf unter ihrem Rock.

Das schien sie aus ihren Gedanken zu reißen: "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN! ICH BIN SEHR BÖSE AUF DICH! ICH WERDE DICH ZU HACKFLEISCH VERARBEITEN!"

Ron grunzte entsetzt und rannte davon, so schnell er eben mit seinen kurzen Beinen rennen konnte. Hermine stürmte ihm johlend hinterher, mit der Rechten ihren kanariengelben Regenschirm schwenkend, mit der Linken mit einem japanischen Schwert, das sie wohl aus einem ihrer Lieblingsmangas herausgezaubert hatte, herumfuchtelnd.

"Hoffentlich gibt das keine Schlägerei", murmelte Harry leise und schleckte seinen Teller ab. Draco, der neben ihn getreten war, bemerkte er nicht. Stattdessen fuhr er genießerisch mit der Zunge über den glatten, kalten Teller, die letzten Fitzelchen von der leckeren Sojasprossensoße in seinen Mund befördernd. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, damit er sich vollkommen auf den einmaligen Geschmack konzentrieren konnte.

Erst als Draco sich mehrere Male geräuspert, gehustet und "POTTER!" gerufen hatte, tauchte er wieder aus seiner Trance auf und leckte sich noch ein letztes Mal über seine kirschroten Lippen.

"Hmh", stöhnte Draco. "Du bist die Sünde selbst..."

"Bitte?", sagte Harry irritiert und schleckte auch noch seine Finger mit leisen Schmatzgeräuschen ab.

"Ach, nichts", sagte Draco, sich stark auf seine Malfoy'sche Selbstbeherrschung konzentrierend. Die machte aber gerade Kaffeepause. "Wie geht's dir?"

"Oh, bestens", sagte Harry fröhlich. "Doppelte Unterschenkelfraktur, Bänderüberdehnung am Knöchel, Knie ausgerenkt und Zehfraktur."

"Das hört sich ungesund an", sagte Draco mit verzogener Miene. "Bist du der dummen Hufflepuff denn jetzt nicht böse?"

"Nein, wieso sollte ich? Jeder macht mal Fehler."

"Wahrscheinlich würdest du das sogar noch zu Voldemort persönlich sagen", knurrte Draco, dem Harry ein viel zu großes Herz hatte.

"Ja, wieso nicht? Er ist doch ein netter Kerl, so richtig zum Knuddeln. Wusstest du, dass er regelmäßig mit seinen Todessern Kaffeekränzchen veranstaltet? Ist das nicht süß?"

"Ich weiß das", sagte Draco gereizt. Seine Lust, die er beim Anblick Harrys, wie er genießerisch seinen Teller ableckte, empfunden hatte, war verflogen. "Ich war doch schließlich ein Spion."

"Ach, stimmt", sagte Harry und schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. "Na ja, dann werde ich mal Ron und Hermine suchen gehen."

Er hatte sich gerade erhoben, da schwebte Dumbledore herein, hinter ihm ein miesepetriger Snape.

"Der Verräter!", kreischte Hermine, die plötzlich mit Ron in der Großen Halle auftauchte, und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Snape. Ron erhob sich drohend auf die Hinterbeine. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Snape duckte sich und der Fluch traf die neue Verteidigungslehrerin, die gerade hinter ihrem Essen saß und ihre Fingernägel feilte, so dass der Großteil ihrer Nägel in ihr Essen rieselte. Sie kippte hintenüber.

"Hups", sagte Hermine.

"Nicht weiter schlimm", sagte Dumbledore tröstend. "So ein Ausrutscher kann ja jedem mal passieren. Jetzt, da Professor Snape wieder da ist, der natürlich auch ein Spion für mich war und mich nur getötet hat, weil ich es ihm befohlen hatte, weil ich mein Leben für euch opfern wollte, brauchen wir sie ja nicht mehr, obwohl sie ja genau die Superkräfte hat, mit denen sie Voldemort locker hätte besiegen können."

Harry lächelte Draco zu, hakte sich dann bei Hermine ein und spazierte mit ihr aus der Großen Halle, wobei Ron hinter ihnen hertrottete.

"Was war denn gerade zwischen dir und Malfoy?", erkundigte Hermine sich neugierig.

"Nichts", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend. "Ich hab bloß meinen Teller abgeschleckt, und er hat gesagt, ich sei die Sünde selbst, aber ich weiß nicht, was er damit gemeint hat."

"Ich werde mal nachschlagen", erklärte Hermine, während sie einen gewaltigen Wälzer aus ihrer Tasche zerrte. "Sühne... nein, das wollen wir nicht... ah, hier Sühne: Sünde, die. Die S. ist ein Begriff insbesondere der Abrahamitischen Religionen (Islam, Christentum und Judentum). Er bezeichnet vor allem im christlichen Verständnis den unvollkommenen Zustand des Menschen, der von Gott getrennt ist. Kein Mensch kann sich demnach Gott von sich aus zuwenden oder vor den Ansprüchen der ursprünglichen Vollkommenheit bestehen. Diese Trennung wurde, der biblischen Erzählung (Gen 3) zufolge, durch den Sündenfall herbeigeführt; heutige Forschung erkennt darin die Beschreibung dessen, _dass_ der Mensch sich schon immer im Zustand der Sünde vorfindet. Die Tat-Sünden sind eine Folge aus der unüberwindbaren Trennung. Letztlich führt die Sünde zur Verurteilung im sogenannten Jüngste Gericht Gottes, zu zweierlei Schicksal für Glaubende und Nicht-Glaubende. Es gibt aber auch Theologen, die eine Allversöhnung annehmen.

Eine Sünde wird als verwerflich bzw. schlecht angesehen, weil durch diese andere Mitmenschen oder der Sünder selbst zu Schaden kommen können. Somit ist der Sünder auch immer mit einer Schuld behaftet. Umgangssprachlich wird unter Sünde oft eine als falsch angesehene Handlung verstanden, ohne dass eine theologische Aussage impliziert ist."

"Aha", sagte Harry verwirrt. "Und was wollte er damit sagen?" Ron grunzte laut und trampelte mit den Füßen auf den Boden.

"Keine Ahnu-" Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und räusperte sich. "Ich meinte natürlich, ich bin mir nicht absolut sicher, aber er könnte meinen, dass du... ähm, für ihn Unvollkommenheit symbolisierst... Möglicherweise..." Ron schlug den Kopf gegen die Wand.

"Wieso bin ich unvollkommen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. "Ist doch alles an mir dran!"

"Na ja", sagte Hermine und blickte auf seinen Kopf hinab, der sich ungefähr auf Höhe ihrer Schulter befand. "Frag ihn doch einfach."

"Okay", stimmte Harry zu. "Später, wenn wir im Krankenflügel gewesen sind."

Madam Pomfrey ließ mehrere Minuten lang lila Funken auf sie herabregnen, um ihre Verletzungen zu beseitigen. Nachher waren Hermines Arm und und Harrys Bein gabz lila, was aber nach wenigen Minuten wieder nachließ, und Harry sich krückenlos auf den Weg in den Kerker machen konnte.

Nach einer Weile sah er einen silberblonden Schopf um die Ecke biegen und brüllte laut: "Halt, Draco! Ich muss dich etwas fragen!"

Der Schopf blieb stehen und wandte sich um. Es war aber nicht Draco, auch nicht seine Mutter, auch nicht sein Vater, sondern ein wunderhübsches Mädchen mit großen, mandelförmigen, saphirblauen Augen, vollen, rosa Lippen, einem zierlichen und zarten Körper mit ordentlichem Vorbau und langen Beinen.

Glücklicherweise war Harry schwul, wie er in diesem Moment feststellte, und fiel deshalb nicht über sie her. "Hi!", sagte er fröhlich, "wer bist du denn?"

"Ich bin Draconia Malfoy", hauchte sie, "Dracos lang verschollene Zwillingsschwester." Sie hatte eine rauchige, tiefe Stimme, die einem Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

"Freut mich", sagte Harry fröhlich. "Ich bin Harry Potter."

"Ich weiß", hauchte sie, ihre Stimme schon fast abartig tief, während sie auf ihn zuglitt. "Ich habe es gesehen... Ich bin eine Seherin... Du leidest unter der Liebe zu Draco... Du glaubst, dass er sie nicht erwidert..." Ihre Augen rollten nach innen, Sabber lief aus ihrem Mund. Dann fiel sie mit einem "Bumpf!" auf dem Boden in sich zusammen. Harry sah verwirrt nach unten.

In diesem Moment tauchte Draco auf und erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick: "Potter!", kreischte er, "wie kannst du es wagen, meine geliebte Zwillingsschwester anzugreifen?"

Harry fuhr zurück. "Geliebte? Ich bin ja sehr tolerant, aber Inzest geht mir dann doch etwas zu weit-"

Draco schlug den Kopf gegen die Wand. "Ich liebe sie, du Dummkopf", stieß er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Aber wie eine Schwester!"

"Ja, ja, ich glaube dir", sagte Harry besorgt. "Das ist wie bei den griechischen Göttern, Zeus war ja auch mit seiner Schwester verheiratet und hatte sogar einen Sohn mit ihr. Ares hieß er und-"

"Potter, sei still!", keifte Draco. "Hör mit dem Inzest auf! Wieso hast du sie angegriffen?"

"Hab ich doch gar nicht", sagte Harry verwirrt. "Aber ich wollte dich noch was ganz anderes fragen: Wieso findest du, dass ich unvollkommen bin?"

"Bitte?", sagte Draco irritiert. "Das hab ich nie gesagt!"

"Doch, vorhin, beim Mittagessen! Ich kann mich noch ganz genau erinnern!"

"Du bist vollkommen abgedreht, Potter", sagte Draco schließlich. "Hast du bewusstseinsverändernde Drogen genommen, oder so?"

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern", erwiderte Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Dumbledore raucht immer so komisches Zeug in seiner Pfeife, Hasch nennt er es-"

"Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte Draco. "Potter, lass mich in Ruhe! Nein, warte, doch nicht, hilf mir, Draconia zu Madam Pomfrey zu bringen!"

"Okay", sagte Harry friedlich und beschwor eine Trage herauf, auf die Draco seine Schwester ablegte. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Zwillingsschwester hast", bemerkte er dann.

"Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Draco. "Sie war ziemlich lange in Amerika, glaube ich, dort hat sie bei einer Adoptivfamilie gelebt, sie wurde sofort nach der Geburt weggenommen, meine Eltern dachten, sie sei tot, aber diese eine Krankenschwester, die war irgendwie vollkommen verrückt, hat sie uns einfach weggenommen, und erst jetzt haben wir sie wiedergefunden-"

In diesem Moment richtete Draconia sich auf und würgte mit heiserer Stimme hervor: "Draco, Bruder... Du musst lieben, hörst du? Nur so kannst du den Feind besiegen, der drohend vor uns steht..." Sie schnappte nach Luft. "Die Liebe wird sein Herz fesseln... Auch er wird lieben... Er wird nicht mehr kämpfen wollen..." Sie umklammerte Dracos Hand, während ihre Augen in die verschiedensten Richtungen rollten und sie zu röcheln begann. "Ich liebe dich, hörst du... Das werden meine letzten Worte sein... Draco, mein Bruder..."

"Also doch Inzest!", rief Harry triumphierend, während Draconia nach hinten sackte und über ihrem Kopf eine gelbe Anzeige aufblinkte: "Aufgabe erledigt"

"Schon?", fragte Draco. "Na, dann brauchen wir sie ja gar nicht mehr zu Madam Pomfrey zu bringen." Er brachte die Trage in Schräglage und so rutschte der ewig schöne Körper seiner Schwester durch das Fenster, das sich praktischerweise direkt in der Nähe befand, in den See und verschwand lautlos.

"Wieder eine unwichtige Person beseitigt", sagte Draco und klopfte sich befriedigt die Hände ab. (Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie ihr draufkommt, dass Draco meine Meinung zum Ausdruck bringt. Also ehrlich, ts.)

"Alle in die Große Halle kommen", dröhnte die Stimme McGonagalls durch das Megafon, das schon in Harry zweitem Jahr Anwendung gefunden hatte.

Harry und Draco folgten diesem Befehl und strollten in Richtung Große Halle, wo sich schon viele Schüler aufgeregt tuschelnd versammelt hatten.

Ginny stolperte als Letzte hinein und quetschte sich durch die Schüler zu ihren Freunden und ihrem schweinischen Bruder, der sich auf Hagrids Schultern gesetzt hatte, um auch etwas zu sehen. Ginny blickte nach oben, wo ihr Bruder war, war auch Hermine, und wo Hermine war, war normalerweise auch Harry und die anderen Gryffindors aus ihrem Jahrgang. Vor lauter "Hans- guck- in- die- Luft"- Getue aber übersah sie, dass Nevilles Schlips, den wir alle im dritten Film bewundern durften, auf den Boden hing und fiel prompt auf diese Stolperfalle herein.

"Klatsch!", machte es, als sie der Länge nach auf dem Boden landete, ihr Fuß immer noch in Nevilles Krawatte, der dadurch zu Boden gezogen wurde und röchelnd auf ihr zu liegen kam. Harry kniete sich neben die beiden und sortierte sie ordentlich auseinander und wandte sich dann wieder Dumbledore zu, der sich das Megafon von McGonagall geliehen hatte, was aber keinen nennenswerten Erfolg brachte, weil er eben ein Geist war.

"Ich habe einen Plan, wie wir Voldemort-" Ein Zucken ging durch die Schülerschaft und warf Neville und Ginny, die sich gerade mühsam aufgerichtet hatten, wieder zu Boden. "-besiegen können. Mit _Liebe_."

"Oooohhh!", machten die Schüler.

"Hey!", rief Hermine empört. "Das steht mir zu!"

Brav machten die Schüler "Aaaahhh!", was sie zufrieden nicken ließ.

"Und woher soll die Liebe kommen?", meckerte sie dann weiter.

"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Dumbledore. Ron grunzte laut von Hagrids Schulter und blickte Hermine liebevoll an. Hermine übersah ihn, da sie gerade mit Harry flüsterte.

"Und was hat er gesagt, wieso du unvollkommen bist?", wollte sie von Harry wissen.

"Davon hat er nichts gesagt", flüsterte Harry zurück. "Aber ich glaube, dass er eine inzestuöse Beziehung mit seiner Zwillingsschwester hatte."

"Er hat doch gar keine Zwillingsschwester", wisperte Hermine verwirrt.

"Jetzt nicht mehr", erwiderte Harry und richtete den Blick auf Dumbledore, der gerade fragte, ob er und Minerva wohl geeignet für den Wir- haben- zwar- keine- Ahnung- wollen- aber- Voldemort- mit- Liebe- besiegen- Plan seien. Die Schüler wiegten ihre Köpfe nachdenklich hin und her.

"Nein", sagte Hermine schließlich. "Ich glaube kaum, dass eine Geist-Mensch-Beziehung dafür geeignet wäre. Es sollten schon Seelenpartner sein."

"Haben wir irgendwelche Seelenpartner hier?", fragte Dumbledore und spähte in der Halle umher. "Hagrid, Argus, was ist mit euch?"

Ron quiekte entsetzt und rutschte von Hagrids Schulter. Hastig flüchtete er mal wieder unter Hermines Rock. Harry griff sich an die Brust und begann zu hyperventilieren. "Hagrid... Filch?", röchelte er, während Schaum aus seinem Mund quoll.

Sofort war Draco bei ihm und beschwor eine Trage herauf, um ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Neville, Ginny, Luna und Blaise hasteten hinter ihnen her, während Hermine voranstürmte, einen verängstigten Ron unter den Arm, den sie tüchtig ausschimpfte.

Als sie an dem Fenster vorbeikamen, wo Harry und Draco Draconia ins Wasser geworfen hatten, übersah Neville, dass der Boden noch nass war, weil das Wasser so hochgespritzt war, und legte sich erst mal flach auf den Bauch. Seine Beine rutschten zur Seite, genau zwischen Ginnys Füße, die nach vorne klatschte, eine Hand flog dabei um Blaises Knöchel, der ebenfalls den Boden ansteuerte und dabei Luna mitriss, weil er ihre Hand gehalten hatte. Das laute "Klatsch! Bumpf! Au! Wumm!" erschreckte Draco so sehr, dass er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und ebenfalls Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte.

"Also so was!", sagte Hermine entrüstet und mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs stapelten sich Luna, Blaise, Neville und Draco auf Harrys Trage, während Ginny sich mit Rons Rücken begnügen musste, den Hermine abgesetzt hatte.

Madam Pomfrey schlug entsetzt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, als sie die Gruppe an Schwerverletzten in ihr Heiligstes einschweben sah.

"Kümmern Sie sich zuerst um Harry", befahl Hermine und Harry wurde auf ein Bett gelegt und von Madam Pomfrey untersucht.

"Sieht fast so aus, als bräuchte er einen Seelenpartner", sagte sie und drückte ihr Ohr auf Harrys Brust. "Und zwar schnell, sonst stirbt er!"

"Okay", sagte Hermine. "Jeder hier hält seine Hand über Harrys, und wenn es nicht klappt, müssen wir eben das ganze Schloss durchsuchen!"

Sie hielt eine Hand über Harrys, doch nichts passierte. Hermine seufzte erleichtert auf und hielt Rons Vorderfuß darüber. Wieder nichts. Ron schien das nicht persönlich zu nehmen und rieb sich an Hermines Beinen, wobei keiner von ihnen das rotblinkende Herz zwischen ihnen beiden, um das sich rote, ebenfalls blinkende Rosen wanden, bemerkte.

Hermine zerrte Ginny hoch und hielt ihre Hand an Harrys, jedoch passierte wieder nichts. Bei Neville, Luna, Blaise und Madam Pomfrey war es das Gleiche.

"Immer schön nach System", murmelte Hermine und hielt Dracos Hand über Harrys. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts und Hermine wollte ihn schon wieder fallen lassen, da schossen plötzlich rote Rosen und Herzen aus Dracos und Harrys Händen. Die Rosen schlangen sich um ihre Handgelenke und zerrten Draco über Harry. Schon nach einer halben Minute waren die beiden fast vollständig von Rosen bedeckt und ein paar besonders kräftige Ranken drückten Dracos Kopf auf Harrys Gesicht, sodass ihre Lippen sich berührten. Eine schrille, fröhliche Musik ertönte, als die beiden sich endlich küssten, nachdem sie ungefähr fünf Minuten aufeinander gelegen hatten, ohne dass etwas geschah. Hermine seufzte erleichtert und klatschte in die Hände, Ron grunzte freudig und schielte unauffällig unter Hermines Rock, Ginny pfiff auf zwei Fingern und hüpfte auf und ab, wobei sie merkwürdigerweise beim Landen immer genau Nevilles Zehen traf, Neville ächzte im Takt und setzte zwischen den Ächzern immer wieder ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, Madam Pomfrey lächelte verzückt und presste die Hände an die Brust, Luna schunkelte zu der Musik und kramte ein rotes Herz hervor, auf das sie "HarryDraco4-eva" geschrieben hatte und Blaise rief immer wieder überzeugt: "Blaise freut sich! Blaise freut sich!"

Nachdem das komplizierte Ritual, von dem ihr jetzt sicher nicht wollt, dass ich es euch in allen Einzelheiten beschreibe, durch das Harry und Draco Seelenpartner geworden waren, durchgeführt war, gingen die Schüler erst einmal zum Abendessen. Schließlich war so etwas anstrengend.

Harry hielt Dracos Hand und blinzelte verliebt zu seinem neuen Seelenpartner hinauf. Plötzlich packte ihn eine pizzatellergroße Hand an der Schulter und zerrte ihn hinter den nächsten Vorhang.

"Oh, hallo, Hagrid", sagte Harry fröhlich und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, damit er in schemenhafter Höhe Hagrids Gesicht erkennen konnte.

"Hast du was gegen Schwule?", knurrte Hagrid.

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. "Nee, wieso? Bin doch selber einer.

"Weil du was gegen mein Argischätzchen und mich zu haben scheinst!", fauchte Hagrid.

"Ach, das!", sagte Harry fröhlich. "Nein, ich hab nichts gegen euch, ich war nur überrascht, und ich bin ohnmächtig geworden, weil das Verlangen nach einem Seelenpartner in mir einfach zu übermächtig geworden ist."

"Ach so", sagte Hagrid. "Na dann." Er lächelte freundlich und schubste Harry durch den Vorhang wieder nach draußen, sodass er gegen Neville stolperte.

Draco sah das als Grund für einen Eifersuchtsanfall und eine Gelegenheit, Neville fertig zu machen. "LONGBOTTOM!", brüllte er. "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DICH AN HARRY RANZUMACHEN! ICH WERDE DIR EINEN SCHMERZHAFTEN TOD BEREITEN-"

"Reg dich nicht auf, Draco", sagte Harry sanft und drückte ihn an sich. "Das war keine Absicht von Neville." Er gab Draco einen Versöhnungskuss, der ihn gleich wieder friedlich stimmte.

Als sie in die Große Halle kamen, setzten sie sich nebeneinander an den Gryffindortisch, gegenüber von Ron, Hermine, Blaise und Luna.

Draco sah Harry verliebt an und legte dann seine Lippen auf Harrys. Dessen Lippen öffneten sich bereitwillig, um Dracos weiche Zunge einzulassen und seine eigene Zunge begrüßte Dracos freudig.

"Oooohhh!", machten die Schüler verträumt.

"Hey!", fauchte Hermine.

"Aaaahhh!", verbesserten sie sich.

"Ey!", rief Dumbledore empört.

"Iiiihhh!", probierten die Schüler eine neue Variante.

"Hey!" Draco und Harry fuhren auseinander und funkelten die Schüler böse an.

"Uuuuhhh!", machten die Schüler einen erneuten Versuch.

"Siehst du, Dray?", fragte Harry zärtlich und glitt auf den Schoß seines Geliebten. "Die Leute mögen uns."

Erneut vertieften sie sich in einen Kuss, allerdings leidenschaftlicher als gerade eben. Nun konnte nicht einmal Hermine sich ein leises "Uuuuhhh!" verkneifen.

"Wir brauchen einen Plan", wiederholte Dumbledore sein ursprüngliches Statement, die beiden Küssenden brutal unterbrechend.

"Och nöööö!", machten die Schüler enttäuscht. Dumbledore sah etwas beleidigt aus, schob sich dann aber eine Pfeife zwischen die Lippen und war augenblicklich wieder voll happy.

"Wir müssen Voldemort besiegen!", verkündete er und blies einer kleinen Ravenclaw, deren Namen ihr sicherlich nicht wissen wollt, den Rauch ins Gesicht, worauf sie prompt umkippte. "Und zwar mit eurer Liebe, Harry und Draco."

"Okay!", rief Harry enthusiastisch. "Jetzt gleich?"

"Nein, morgen früh", bestimmte Hermine, bevor irgendjemand irgendetwas sagen konnte. Wie sie es gewohnt war, fügten sich alle ihrem Befehl.

xXx

Eine halbe Stunde fanden sich Harry und Draco in Dracos Zimmer, der als einziger Schüler der Schule ein Einzelzimmer hatte, auf Dracos Bett wieder.

"Was meinst du, wie Dumbledore sich das mit dem Besiegen vorstellt?", fragte Harry und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf Dracos Brust.

"Da hab ich mir ehrlich gesagt noch keine Gedanken drüber gemacht", erwiderte Draco und strich seiner grünäugigen Katze eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

"Also, ich glaube, dass es nicht reicht, wenn wir uns einfach vor Voldemort hinstellen und ihm sagen, dass wir uns lieben. Wir müssen es ihm zeigen."

"Wie du meinst, Darling", hauchte Draco und fuhr mit den Fingern die seidenweiche Haut an Harrys Seiten hinauf und hinab.

Harry quiekte. "Iiiihhh, Draco, hör auf! Ich bin da kitzlig!"

Draco grinste und fuhr munter fort. Harry kicherte. "Hör auf, bitte!" Als Dracos Finger auf seinen Bauch wanderten, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und brach in lautes Gelächter aus und rollte sich von Draco hinunter. Draco rollte hinterher und vom Bett hinunter.

"Haha!", rief Harry triumphierend und ließ sich auf einen erschrocken aufkeuchenden Draco plumpsen. "Ich bin oben!"

"Von wegen!", knurrte Draco und rollte noch einmal herum, unters Bett.

xXx

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte Blaise an Dracos Tür. Als niemand reagierte, öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinein. Niemand war zu sehen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na ja, dann wird Blaise eben auf Draco warten." Er legte sich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. Schon bald nickte er ein und bemerkte nicht, dass immer wieder verschiedene Körperteile von unten gegen das Bett schlugen. Blaise hatte einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, reckte und streckte er sich. "Guten Morgen", gähnte er dann und sah sich um. "Huch, war Draco gar nicht hier? Oder wollte er Blaise bloß nicht aufwecken?"

Draco und Harry wurden wach, als sie Blaise sprechen hörten. Draco riss entsetzt die Augen auf und fuhr hoch. Es gab ein dumpfes "Wumm!", als er mit dem Kopf gegen den Bettrost krachte. "Au!", zischte er wütend.

"Was war das?", fragte Blaise verwundert. "Wer stört Blaise beim Sockenanziehen? Draco, bist du das?"

Dracos Gesicht war vor Wut, Schmerz und Verzweiflung verzerrt. Harry lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und pustete dann vorsichtig auf die Beule. "Heile, heile, Gänschen", flüsterte er. Draco konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und giggelte leise.

Im nächsten Moment blickte er in Blaise erstauntes, verkehrtrummes Gesicht. "Was macht ihr denn da?", fragte er.

"Wir haben für später geprobt", erklärte Draco hastig.

"Wieso müsst ihr dazu unters Bett?"

"Ähm- weil, weil... weil Granger das gesagt hat, so war's."

"Ach so", sagte Blaise befriedigt. "Na, dann geh ich mal frühstücken."

Kaum war er draußen, stöhnte Draco laut auf. "Meine Güte, sind hier alle so naiv?"

"Wieso?", fragte Harry verwirrt. "Wir haben doch echt für später geübt, oder?"

Draco seufzte laut auf. "Natürlich, Schatz, natürlich."

Nachdem sie gemeinsam geduscht hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Harry setzte sich freudestrahlend neben Hermine. "Stell dir vor, Hermine", erzählte er aufgeregt. "Draco und ich haben schon für später geübt."

"Echt?", fragte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Und, was habt ihr gemacht?"

"Wir sind unters Bett geklettert", erklärte Harry ihr.

"Ja, und was habt ihr da gemacht?"

"Na, geübt", erwiderte Harry. "Blaise hat uns geholfen."

Ron schlug seinen inzwischen ziemlich demolierten Kopf gegen den Tisch, dass der Tisch erzitterte und Ginnys Kürbissaft sich auf Nevilles Schoß ergoss. Erschrocken nahm Ginny ihre Serviette und wischte damit an Neville herum.

"Endlich jemand, der nicht so naiv wie alle anderen ist", stöhnte Draco erleichtert und tätschelte Rons Kopf, der ihn mit leidgeplagtem Blick ansah.

"WILLST DU DAMIT SAGEN, ICH WÄRE NAIV?", röhrte Hermine empört und sprang auf, wobei sie den Tisch umschmiss. Nun wurden Ginny und Neville von einem ganzen Kürbissaftschwall überschüttet. Neville nahm sich ebenfalls eine Serviette und säuberte Ginnys Bluse damit.

"Nein, Granger, nein", sagte Draco erschöpft. "Können wir jetzt nicht einfach anfangen, mit Voldemort zu kämpfen?"

Dumbledore erlöste ihn, indem er einschwebte und verkündete, man könne jetzt anfangen zu kämpfen. Der Orden des Phönix trat hinter ihm ein und gemeinsam machten sich einige Schüler, die Lehrer und der Orden auf zum Schlachtfeld.

Sie bildeten schon eine beachtliche Truppe: Draco, der mit Knutschflecken am Hals neben Harry stand, den er um zwei Köpfe überragte. Hermine stand breitbeinig daneben, ihr Mangaschwert erhoben, Ron hatte sich neben ihr auf die Hinterbeine aufgerichtet und einen Fuß auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Ginny und Neville küssten sich immer wieder, wobei aus Ginnys Haaren regelrechte Sturzbäche an Kürbissaft auf Nevilles viel zu große Schuhe flossen. Luna hielt Blaise einen Vortrag über Gurgelnde Giggligger. Dumbledore flirtete mit McGonagall, die verlegen errötete und kicherte, während Dumbledore ihr Komplimente zu ihrem außerordentlich hübschen karierten Hut machte. Lucius stand in einem rosa Umhang neben Narzissa, seiner geliebten Frau, die sich gerade die Fingernägel lackierte, wobei sie über eine ihrer Mit- Kaffeekränzlerin ablästerte. Snape stand mit seligem Lächeln neben Remus und hielt unauffällig seine Hand. Tonks hatte ihre Haare zu blauen Stacheln frisiert und sich ordentliche Muskelpakete an- metamorphisiert. Sie hatte sich bei Alastor Moody eingehakt und unterhielt sich fröhlich mit ihm über gelbe Rosen, die sie gezüchtet hatte.

Nur eins fehlte: Voldemort.

Nach einer Weile wurde es Harry zu dumm und er schrie ärgerlich: "Voldemort? Wo bist du? Jetzt tauch halt mal auf!"

"Oh", sagte Dumbledore plötzlich. Alle drehten sich zu ihm um. "Ich habe vergessen, ihm Bescheid zu sagen", nuschelte er verlegen.

"Das ist mal wieder so typisch!", fauchte Hermine. "Kaum überlässt man anderen was, geht alles schief! Alles muss man selber machen!" Ärgerlich fischte sie Pig aus ihrer Hosentasche, nein, nicht Ron, sondern seine Eule, und kritzelte eine Nachricht, mit der sie ihn in die Luft warf.

Dann verschränkte sie die Arme und drehte Dumbledore, der verlegen mit der Schuhspitze Kreise auf den Boden malte, die man natürlich sehen konnte, weil er ein Geist war, demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

Harry und Draco küssten sich, weil sie eh nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, Ginny und Neville machten da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten, Narzissa lästerte nun über ihre Maniküre, wobei Lucius ihr den Kopf zuneigte, Luna informierte Blaise nun über Giggelnde Gurglugger, Snape begann ebenfalls, mit Remus zu flirten, und Tonks erzählte Moody nun von grünen Rosen, die sie gezüchtet hatte.

Nach einer halben Stunde tauchte Voldemort, in einen noch feuchten Kapuzenumhang gehüllt, auf, hinter ihm Todesser, die sich die Masken zurechtzogen.

"Hi!", begrüßte Harry ihn fröhlich. "Wie geht's?"

"Hallo", grüßte Voldemort zurück. "Mir geht's ganz gut, danke. Aber du weißt ja, mein Rheuma..."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll. "Du Armer", meinte er mitleidig. "Du kannst dir mal ein paar Rheumadecken von meiner Tante leihen, sie hat welche."

"Okay", sagte Voldemort. "Worum geht's überhaupt?"

"Wir werden dich besiegen", erklärte Harry ihm. "Und zwar durch die Liebe zwischen Draco und mir."

"Oh, in der Tat?" Voldemort sah leicht verwirrt aus. "Was wollte ich sagen? Ach ja-", er räusperte sich und schwenkte in eine bedrohliche Stimmlage über, "es gibt keine Liebe! Überhaupt, ihr werdet mich nie besiegen! Muahahahahaha!" Er lachte laut und schrill, bis sein Lachen in ein Röcheln überging und Harry ihm auf den Rücken klopfen musste.

"Hatschi!", nieste Ginny, Neville vollsprühend.

"Gesundheit", sagten Todesser, Voldemort und der Phönixorden gleichzeitig.

"Danke. Hatschi!" Einer der Todesser reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, welches sie dankbar annahm.

"Dann fangt mal an, mich zu besiegen", forderte Voldemort Harry und Draco auf. "Wenn ich noch länger hier herumstehe, wird mein Rheuma noch schlimmer."

Hermine beschwor einen Stuhl herauf und bot ihn Voldemort an, der sich dankbar setzte.

"Wie hast du dir das jetzt noch mal vorgestellt?", erkundigte Draco sich.

"Wirst du ja sehen", erwiderte Harry und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, Draco stöhnte tief in den Kuss.

Die Zuschauer konnten sich ein "Uuuuhhh!" nicht verkneifen.

Harrys Hände fuhren unter Dracos Shirt und schoben es hoch, während Draco Harrys Hemd aufknöpfte. Harry zog eine feuchte Spur aus Küssen über Dracos Oberkörper. Draco legte genießerisch den Kopf in den Nacken.

Ginny nieste. "Hatschi!" Der Todesser reichte ihr erneut ein Taschentuch.

"Will jemand Tee?", bot McGonagall an und reichte dampfende Teetassen herum, die die Frierenden gerne annahmen. Voldemort schlürfte den Tee und unterhielt sich dann leise mit McGonagall über Rheumadecken und Krankengymnastik, während er Harry und Draco mit einem Auge im Blick behielt, die inzwischen auch hosenlos dastanden, oder vielmehr lagen.

Lucius hustete ein wenig pikiert, während Narzissa sie gelangweilt beobachtete. "Du tust gerade so, als hättest du noch nie einen Porno gesehen", bemerkte sie.

"Hab ich auch noch nicht", sagte Lucius verwirrt. Narzissa stöhnte auf. Ron rieb mitleidig seinen Kopf an ihrem Knie, wofür er mit bösen Blicken von Hermine und Lucius bedacht wurde.

Harry und Draco wälzten sich stöhnend auf dem Boden herum. "Ach, das haben sie heute Morgen geübt!", rief Blaise plötzlich aus und schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

"Echt?", fragte Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, dann verstummte sie hastig und räusperte sich. "Ich meine natürlich, das war mir von vorneherein klar..."

Luna hob eine Augenbraue, bevor sie ihren Vortrag über Giggelnde Gurglugger fortsetzte.

Neville runzelte die Stirn. "Meint ihr nicht, dass das Ganze ein wenig intim wird?", fragte er, als Draco sich stöhnend über Harry beugte und seinen schweißnassen Oberkörper an Harrys rieb.

"Nö." Die anderen schüttelten die Köpfe. Narzissa grinste, das war das erste Mal, das man sie grinsen sah, und Ron schüttelte ungläubig seinen rosa Kopf.

"Doch", sagte Neville dann und murmelte leise etwas, worauf sich eine Satindecke aus seinem Zauberstab löste und sich über den beiden ausbreitete.

"Oooohhh!", machten alle, verbesserten nach einem scharfen Blick von Hermine jedoch hastig zu "Och nöööö!".

"Mir ist kalt", beschwerte Ginny sich. Neville, der Held, der er war, hob Dracos vergessenen Umhang auf und legte ihn ihr um die Schultern.

Tonks verstummte, inzwischen hatte sie jede Rose durch, die sie gezüchtet hatte, und so begnügte sie sich damit, ihren Tee zu schlürfen, während Moody sich dem Gespräch zwischen McGonagall und Voldemort anschloss.

"Jaaaahh, oooohhh, jaaahhh, Harry", stöhnte Draco. Lucius hustete und drehte sich um.

"Manchmal beneide ich die Potters ja ein bisschen", murmelte er. "Die müssen ihrem Sohn nicht beim Sex zuschauen."

"Ach, das ist doch süß", sagte Narzissa fröhlich. "So sehen wir doch auch aus."

Ron grunzte amüsiert und man hörte leises Schnauben von verschiedenen Todessern und Ordensmitgliedern.

"Kratz mich mal einer am Rücken!", verlangte Tonks plötzlich. Blaise trat zu ihr hin und kratzte sie. "Höher!", befahl Tonks. "Ein bisschen höher, zwischen den Schulterblättern, ja, genau da!"

Tonks stöhnte genießerisch. Luna riss Blaise weg und funkelte Tonks an. "Das ist meiner", stellte sie klar und drückte dann, um es überzeugender zu machen, Blaise einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Der strahlte sie an. "Blaise liebt dich, Luna."

"Ich dich auch", nuschelte Luna in den Kuss und die beiden kippten auf den Boden.

"Hatschi! Peace!", kommentierte Ginny und nahm erneut ein Taschentuch von dem Todesser entgegen.

"Jaaahhh, Draco, fester, schneller!", stöhnte Harry und warf den Kopf hin und her.

Lucius hielt sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu und pfiff laut vor sich hin. Narzissa giggelte fröhlich und tätschelte Ron, der zustimmend grunzte.

"JAAAHHH!", schrie Draco und sackte auf Harry zusammen.

"Draco!", rief Harry und entspannte sich ebenfalls.

"Endlich", seufzte Voldemort. "Von dem kalten Wetter hier wird mein Rheuma bestimmt auch nicht besser."

Minerva nickte zustimmend und fing ein Gespräch über das Wetter an. Hermine ging zu Harry und Draco hinüber und flüsterte ihnen etwas ins Ohr, worauf die beiden sich hastig anzogen.

Harry kletterte ein wenig schwankend unter der Decke hervor und steuerte auf Voldemort zu. Seine Haare standen noch wilder ab als sonst, auf seinem Hals zeichneten sich rote und lila Flecken ab, gesellten sich zu den Bissspuren, die durch das geöffnete Hemd auf seiner Brust erkennbar waren und seine Lippen waren sehr rot und geschwollen. Ron stieß Narzissa an, die zustimmend gluckste, während Lucius sich nervös räusperte.

"Wir haben dich besiegt", stieß Harry heftig atmend hervor. "Indem wir dir unsere Liebe gezeigt haben!"

Voldemort erhob sich ächzend. "Oh ja", stöhnte er. "Die Liebe bereitet mir große Schmerzen... oooohhh!..."

Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen. "Au, mein Kreuz!", jammerte er.

"So, Tom, jetzt wo wir das erledigt haben, was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich und bot ihm eine Pfeife an, die Voldemort aber ablehnte.

"Du könntest als Aushilfe bei uns arbeiten", schlug McGonagall begeistert vor. "Wir könnten den ganzen Tag lang Tee trinken und uns über unser Rheuma austauschen!"

"Du könntest bei meinem Vater beim "Klitterer" arbeiten", schlug Luna vor und erhob sich, wobei sie ihre Bluse mit beiden Händen zuhielt.

"Du könntest zusammen mit meiner Tante ein Rheumadecken- Geschäft aufmachen", schlug Harry vor.

"Du könntest Kaffeekränzchen für mich organisieren", schlug Narzissa vor. "Du machst das so toll!"

"Du könntest zusammen mit mir Rosen züchten!", strahlte Tonks ihn an.

"Okay", sagte Voldemort. "Wenn mir vielleicht mal jemand hoch helfen könnte...?"

"Moment noch!", rief Dumbledore. "Wir brauchen noch ein Foto für die Zeitungen, damit die Leute uns das auch glauben!"

"Hat jemand eine Kamera dabei?", fragte Voldemort.

Hermine kramte ihre Polaroid hervor und knipste den Orden des Phönix, wie sie alle mit zum Victory- Zeichen gespreizten Fingern dastanden, während die Todesser sich auf den Boden gelegt hatten.

"Was sollen wir jetzt eigentlich machen?", fragte ein Todesser. "Ich meine, wir sind doch jetzt arbeitslos."

"Es gibt hier sicherlich welche, die Helfer gebrauchen können", beschloss Hermine energisch und verfasste dann einen kurzen Artikel über den Sieg über Voldemort, während überall um sie herum Arbeitsverträge ausgehandelt wurden.

Als alle Formalitäten geregelt waren, sahen Draco, Neville und Blaise sich an, dann nickten sie entschlossen und ließen sich vor ihren Angebeteten vor die Knie fallen.

"Willst du mich heiraten?", hauchten sie gleichzeitig.

"Wie? Euch alle, oder was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Oh ja", hauchte Luna zurück.

"Peace! Hatschi!", sagte Ginny begeistert und nickte heftig, wobei sie Neville mit einem erneuten Schwall Kürbissaft überschüttete.

"Nein, nur mich", erklärte Draco Harry.

"Ach so. Okay, klar gerne", sagte Harry fröhlich und drückte Draco einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, die sich jetzt praktischerweise auf gleicher Höhe mit seiner befand.

"Weißt du, Nymphadora, ich würde ja auch vor dir auf die Knie fallen, aber du weißt ja, ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste...", sagte Moody und lächelte verlegen. Tonks grinste.

"Macht doch nichts." Sie stellte sich auf Rons Rücken, sodass er nun zu ihr hochschauen konnte.

"Willst du mich heiraten?", fragte er und lächelte sie an.

"Ja!", hauchte Tonks und lächelte ihn verliebt an, während sie seitwärts von Ron herunterkippte, der das Gewicht nicht mehr halten konnte.

"Will jemand Tee?", bot McGonagall an.

So, jetzt kennt ihr die Geschichte. Euch fehlt die Beziehung zur blauen Rose, die über Dumbledores totem Körper aufglühte? Na, das ist doch ganz einfach: Jeder, über dessen Körper eine Rose, egal welcher Farbe, aufglüht, hat noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, nämlich jemanden zum Rosenzüchter zu machen. Glaubt ihr mir das? Nein? Tja, dann muss ich aber sagen, dass ich erstens immer Recht habe und zweitens, dass Voldemort es als erster Mensch geschafft hat, blaue Rosen zu züchten. Da habt ihr's.

xXx

A/N: Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Reviews! Ich bin süchtig danach! xD Jeder Reviewer kriegt auch eine Tafel Schokolade- oder wollt ihr lieber eine Tasse von McGonagalls Tee, oder eine Rheumadecke? Sucht's euch aus!


End file.
